


Sin of Salvation

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sakura Kyoko Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: Kyoko and Ban met each other as kids in Kazamino with the same problems of their familes.Until one day, they met Zhivago, a kind thief who helped them find food.Kyoko made a contract with Kyubey for everyone to listen what her father has to say.But that day made it worse, Kyoko's father saw what happened and killed the family and himself leaving Kyoko behind.She is the Phoenix Sin of Salvation.





	Sin of Salvation

_I remember it like it was a long time ago...When I was younger, I met a boy named Ban who was treated wrongly by his parents and I couldn't just stand there and watch him take anymore hits._

_So like an idiot, I charged through the glass and bit the father while his mother just sat there like it was nothing but I took Ban with me as I ran and never looked back at his house. Those bastards. But, one day, we were friends all of a sudden and we had to steal food together, I provided the distraction and he had the food but we got caught by the seller and thrown in jail, but we escaped with the help of a kind man named Zhivago, he was really nice._

_But for me, I felt like an idiot when I helped Ban with the stealing but it was for my family. I told my parents what happened and Zhivago adopted Ban, even better, Zhivago and Ban would stop by and tell us stories of him and his son, Selion._

_One day, my father was kicked out of the church because of his sermons, Kyubey showed up and I made my wish, it was for everyone to listen to what he had to say, sooner or later, after that happened, I haven't seen Ban anywhere as I saw him nearly killed by a bunch of thugs._

 

_That's when I did something stupid..._

 

_I pulled out my spear and killed them...I had to do it to save Ban! In the end, Zhivago saw me with their blood stained and he forgave me for what happened back there as did Ban._

 

_But my parents were dead along with my younger sister, Momo._

 

_Zhivago disappeared to find his other son Selion but he never came back, the same with Ban...he's gone..._

 

_A week after, this tattoo came on my back...A Phoenix..._

 

_I guess that's my Sin....Salvation..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Okay. What else do you remember?" said a squeaky voice before the red haired girl looked up and then smiled._

 

_"My name...is Kyoko Sakura...the Phoenix Sin of Salvation."_


End file.
